


A break in the clouds

by FallenFurther



Series: Scott's Son AU [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Hugs, References to Thunderbirds, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: As Thunderbird One left the danger zone, there was only one person Scott wanted. Virgil is struggling with the events of the last rescue, when a small ray of sunshine appears at the door. That ray of light is passed from Tracy to Tracy.
Relationships: Scott Tracy/Virgil Tracy, Virgil Tracy/Original Character(s)
Series: Scott's Son AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195346
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random little scene that popped into my head and I needed to write it down.

He knew he shouldn't, but he did. Scott needed his son right now, even if it was for selfish reasons. The little boy would drown out the pain in his heart. It was hard not having him on the island, always there to return to, but that's what happens when you split up with your girlfriend. The court believed it better for the boy's development to live off the island with his mother, where he can meet other children his age and socialise. Scott saw the logic, even if it meant there was a small empty bed on the island most the time.

Balancing International Rescue and fatherhood was hard. When he had his son, Alan took Thunderbird One. It had hurt the first time, but now he stood at the glass window waving with his toddler, before making the most of what little time he had. His son was the biggest distraction from a rescue, running off the minute Scott's back was turned. He'd lost count of how many times his heart had raced when the boy had gone out of sight.

Scott had already called ahead, confirming that it was all okay and that he could take his boy early. He knew the fuss he would get for coming in Thunderbird One, and the eye roll from his ex-girlfriend. Brains had been amazing as always. There was now a specially designed children's seat permanently stored in one of Thunderbird One's overhead lockers. It had come in useful on a rescue once. Scott pulled the seat out and attached it to the passenger seat behind his chair. He double checked it was secure, before stepping to the back of his 'bird and opening the hatch. It was a short walk to the terminal, where they were waiting. His son ran at him, jumping into Scott's arms. Scott hugged the boy tight. This was what he needed. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and met those of his ex. She handed him a small bag with a smile.

"Be good for Daddy now."

"Yes, Mummy."

The boy turned to his mother, one arm letting go in preparation.

"Goodbye sweetheart."

"Bye bye, Mummy!"

The boy waved at her before turning those big blue eyes on Scott.

"We fly now?"

Scott kissed the boy's forehead.

"Yes, we fly now."

Little legs kicked against him and Scott lowered the toddler to the floor. Taking the boy's hand, they walked together out the terminal and towards Thunderbird One.

"We go in One?"

There was so much eagerness in his son's voice that he had to laugh. He wanted to scoop the boy up again but knew it would end in a tantrum.

"Yes, we're in Thunderbird One today."

When they reached the steps, Scott slowed, letting his son take the lead. Letting go of the small hand, Scott watched as his son charged up the steps into the rocket plane. The giggles warmed Scott's heart as he followed. The boy was bouncing on his feet next to Scott's chair. Pressing the switch to close One up, Scott took a few long strides toward the cockpit.

"That's my seat, squirt."

Picking the boy up, Scott deliberately held him high above his head. The chuckles that caused were priceless. Bringing him close, Scott turned to the passenger seat and got his son safely strapped in. Rubbing the boy's brown locks with a sigh, Scott stood. He wanted to get home and clean so they could start their weekend. It would help Scott put the last rescue behind him. The child's rucksack slotted easily into the nearest compartment, and after securing it, Scott took his place as pilot. The screen already confirmed he had clearance, John working everything out already, so all Scott had to do was fire up the engines.

Thunderbird One rose from the ground in a smooth manner, as Scott twisted the controls. He directed her away from the airfield, towards the clear flight path, gaining altitude as he went. The readings went up and up until it was safe for him to accelerate. He got the engines growling, warming them up. He tilted his head back slight before slowly saying those favourite words.

"Thunderbird One is"

"Goooooooooooo!"

His son finished, bringing a smile to Scott's face as he allowed the engines to roar.


	2. Scott

Water ran down Virgil's back as images flashed through his mind. Faces frozen in time. Eyes still and haunting. _You can't save everyone._ They all knew that, but they tried to forget it. They would head in full force, intent on saving everyone. Many days they did, other days they lost one, and on the worst days, they lost many. The pain pierced the heart like a thin cold needle that couldn't be removed. This wasn't the first time Virgil had stood too long in the shower, wishing the water could wash away the memories. A hand pressed against the tiles, his eyes closed, Virgil tried to breathe. He had survived this before, he could do it again. A tear slipped down his cheek and mingled with the water. 

"Hello Virgil!"

The small chirpy voice pulled Virgil from his thoughts. Had he really heard that voice? 

"Hello!"

Virgil glanced over his shoulder to see a face peering up under the door of the shower stall. A wide grin grew across the toddler's face showing off his dimples. His little hand reached up and waved. The innocence in his nephew, who knew nothing of the horrors Virgil had seen, froze him to the spot. Those blue eyes, so full of joy, locked on his until the miniture version of Scott was dragged away suddenly.

"Sorry Virgil." Scott called out. 

"We don't peek under stalls, okay?"

Virgil just stared at the empty space as Scott berated his son. That was why Scott hadn't beaten them home, he had gone to pick him up. Turning off the shower, Virgil grabbed the fluffy green towel from the hook and quickly dried himself off. Tying the towel around his waist, he stepped out the cubicle and headed towards the locker room. His elder brother was half out of his uniform as he tried to stop his son from running along the bench. The giggles of his nephew were musical, and the boy obviously thought it was all a game. 

"I'll watch him while you have a shower."

"Thank you."

Scott gave him a thankful smile. His brother had learnt never to turn down a hand when it came to childcare, especially when it came to getting a shower. 

"I can't promise he won't peek though."

"I turned around for one second, Virgil, one second." 

"Like father, like son."

Scott just smiled weakly, knowing exactly the story Virgil was referencing. There was a small shake of the head before Scott turned his attention back to his uniform. Virgil headed over to the boy and held out his hands wide. 

"Can I get a hug now?"

"Yes!"

The little boy lept at Virgil, his little arms wrapping around the back for Virgil's neck. Virgil pulled the boy close. It was a gentle but firm hug, but it did the job. Virgil stepped backwards slowly, as tears began to fall. He fell onto the bench with a thug and his arms shook slightly as he held back a sob. 

"Virgil?"

The worry in the boy's voice yanked at Virgil's heart. There had been so much loss and pain that day, so many lives taken too soon. The small body pushed against Virgil's arms and hands pressed against his shoulders. He loosened his grip, letting the boy see him. Tears continued to leak from his eyes as a small hand touched his wet cheek. 

"You sad?"

Those sparkling blue eyes had dimmed with worry, yet they were still full of innocence. This child had seen no hardship, not yet. 

"Yes."

There was a small sad pout that reminded Virgil of Alan, before those little arms were once again around his neck, squeezing him with all the strength the child had. Silent tears still slipped down into the boy's clothes as Virgil grasped him. His cheek pressed against his nephew's head and his nose was surrounded by soft brown locks that smelt of strawberry shampoo. 

The rescue hadn't gone as planned. People had been lost, and that would never leave Virgil, but life went on. Virgil knew he had to push forward. He had to forgive himself, so he could try again tomorrow. If not for himself but for his nephew. He wanted his nephew to live in a world where if you cried out for help, someone would come. Sometimes that someone would be International Rescue. 

"Better?"

Virgil released the boy from the hug, so they could once again see each other. A small hopeful smile shone up at him.

"Better."

It wasn't a lie. It was a little better. 

"Is it my turn now?"

"Gordon!"

The bundle of energy was already twisting around on Virgil's lap. A quick movement of his hands and Virgil helped steady the boy as he reached for his other uncle. Gordon must have slipped out of the shower after him and gotten dressed quietly. Virgil was thankful his brother had given him the moment, but could see his brother had just as much need as he did. There was a smile on his face which it didn't reach his eyes. Gordon stepped forward and took their nephew into his arms. The boy treated Gordon to the same big hug Virgil had received. They exchanged a small smile before Gordon carried the boy away to let Virgil get changed. His arms felt empty and his heart still hurt, but Virgil felt able. He could continue. With his family around him, and his nephew around to distract him and fill the house with laughter, things could go on.


	3. Gordon

His nephew's hug weakened the walls holding Gordon together. It had hurt having to put the images of the lost to the side so he could concentrate on the living, the ones he could save. He had plastered on a smile, made jokes when distraction was needed, held the broken crying child close as he turned his back on the mother he couldn't save. Gordon squeezed his nephew tighter, knowing it would cause a complaint from the boy, but he needed that closeness. The warmth from that little body was comfort alone.

It didn't take long for the boy to start wriggling. Giving his nephew one last squeeze, Gordon loosened his grip, so his hands ended up on the boy's shoulders. Their eyes locked just before Gordon bent his knees and tilted his nephew back, so he was upside down. The boy's hair dangled freely as his back rested against Gordon's thighs. A squeal of delight filled the changing room.

"I'd rather he didn't throw up, Gordon."

Gordon left Scott's son hanging as he glanced up at his towel-wrapped brother. The small smile on Scott's face deepened the dimple facing Gordon.

"Like I'd make that happen."

With one smooth motion, Gordon pulled the red-faced boy back up the right way. The grin that shone back highlighted his nephew's own dimples.

"How about we head upstairs and see the fishes?"

"Fishies!"

A small hand shot into the air with an energy none of the adults had. Scott shook his head as he crossed the room to sit next to Virgil. Gordon knew they needed some time. A few minutes to talk through what they'd seen, to allow each of them someone to open up to. Virgil and Gordon often shared words on the way home, it was the benefit of flying in Thunderbird Two, however today they had both sat in silence. Each trying to process their own traumas. Virgil could share things with Scott that he couldn't with anyone else.

"Be good you two."

"We're always good, aren't we?"

His nephew had slipped down his body so he could stand on his own feet. Gordon's shorts were clenched in the boy's fist as his nephew watched his father. There was no smile on his face, obviously starting to pick up on the atmosphere of the room. Those blue eyes met his, a hint of confusion flickering across them.

"No."

A cheeky grin crossed that small face as Gordon feigned surprise.

"What?! Don't say that with your Dad in the room! Come on, let's go before you get me into trouble."

There was a giggle from the boy as he started towards the door. Gordon strode after him leisurely. Little hands reached up and grasped the handle, but the heavy door stayed closed despite the boy putting all his effort into it. Carefully, Gordon pulled the handle, leaving space for his nephew to move around and out. The boy didn't run off, instead he waited with hand outstretched. Gordon took it, glad that Scott had set rules in place, and they walked towards the elevator. His nephew knew it was a privilege to see the Thunderbirds and misbehaving down in the depths of the island resulted in the strictest punishment.

These rules didn't apply in the villa and the moment the elevator doors opened Gordon's hand was released. Off he went as fast as his little legs could carry him until he got to the end of the corridor where he stopped. Glancing back with the biggest grin, which slowly shrank when he realised Gordon hadn't moved. Gordon grinned then gave chase. Blue eyes widened and an excited shriek resounded off the walls as the boy ran off again. Gordon rounded the corner. Natural light flooded in from the glass ceiling above as he slowed his pace.

The boy was right below the fish tank, reaching up on tiptoes, fingers barely touching the glass. Stepping up behind his nephew, Gordon wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted him up to the glass. It was second nature now, to twist the small body so it was balanced on his hip.

"Fishies!"

The fish in the tank weren't real, they couldn't be as the tank was part of his secret elevator so plummeted with him. The fish were a new addition though, courtesy of Brains. The engineer had started adding robotic fish after he'd walked past Scott trying to explain to an upset toddler that there were none in there. Now there were eleven fish and two crabs, which had a hidden induction charger, so they never stopped moving.

A small hand rested against the glass, just to the side of the palm sensor Gordon used to activate the elevator. Not that his nephew could activate it, but Gordon had thought of taking him down there before. He could deactivate the arms so it wouldn't suit him up, and they didn't have to plunge into Thunderbird Four's pool. However, Scott would skin him for sure and Gordon didn't want to lose out on any uncle time.

"Nemo!"

A finger pointed to the small clownfish which had just swum up from behind a pink coral.

"Hello Nemo!"

Gordon could see the excitement in the reflection of his nephew's face. Of course, Gordon had shown the boy as many ocean related movies as possible, including the classics like Finding Nemo and The Little Mermaid. They would probably all settle down later to watch a film as a family. An almost complete family. Gordon had no idea if his nephew had asked Scott why he had a great grandma but no Grandma. Gordon didn’t want to be the one to bring it up. The boy just accepted that this was his family, and it was complete. There was no one missing for him.

"Look. Flounder and Dory friends!"

Indeed, the little versions of the famous fish had just avoided each other and started swimming side by side, as if they were friends. Gordon shifted his nephew higher so he could get a better view. The fish parted company and continued to dart around the artificial coral reef, just as they did out in the real ocean. Small hands continued to cover the glass in fingerprints as they searched out all the creatures that they knew were in there. A tear escaped from Gordon's eye. He blinked it away, only for another to replace it. Maybe it was Gordon's silence that made the boy twist his head to him, or maybe he felt the tears that were hitting his t-shirt. Those blue eyes were sad.

"Those tears?"

Gordon nodded, fearing his voice would crack if he spoke. Again, his nephew threw his arms around the Gordon's neck and the tears came faster. So many families were missing people today, and there were probably those still unsure if their missing relative was in the hospital or among the dead. He may have been young, but he still had memories from that time, still remembered what it was like to lose someone. He knew what it was like to grow up with an empty seat at the table and a parent sized hole. A sob rocked his body. He hoped his nephew would never feel that pain.

After a few minutes, Scott's son leant back in his arms and placed his small hands against Gordon's cheeks. Soft fingers tried to wipe away his tears.

"All sad?"

"Yes, buddy. Everyone's sad today."

A lost look came over the boy, like he didn't know what to do. Gordon took a deep breath to steady himself.

"It's okay to be sad sometimes."

The boy nodded his head, still thinking about something. He turned to the fish tank and pointed.

"You miss Singway?"

"Sting-ray."

"Singway."

Gordon gave up, knowing the boy would eventually learn to say it right.

"Sometimes, but I'm happier here, where I can pilot Thunderbird Four."

A hand is waved at the tank, where Stingray dipped as it turned around a coral.

"No Four."

This brought a small smile to Gordon's face.

"That tank doesn't need Thunderbird Four. Not when the real one is hidden beneath it."

Gordon whispered the secret in the boy's ear knowing it would tickle him and cause him to giggle. It didn't matter that his face was cover in tears, Gordon wanted the boy to be happy. Footsteps came from behind him making Gordon turn.

"Grammie!"

"How about you come help me in the kitchen, young man?"

Gordon released his nephew, who ran over and hugged Grandma's legs. Her hand stroked his brown locks as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. She guided him into a hug.

"You'd better go join your brothers on the couch ready for debrief."

"Yes, Grandma."

Gordon turned, wiping his face on his arm as he went. He knew his brothers would know he'd been crying, but he was sure more tears would be shed later anyway. As much as they all tried to be strong, sometimes it was better to cry during the debrief, as they said what has to be said.


	4. Grandma

Sally held the hand of her great grandson as he made his way down the steps, one at a time. The boy had been a surprise, but one that had made all their lives better. She adored him and his cheeky personality. A miniature Scott in so many ways that there were times she was transported back thirty years. Sometimes more when bits of Jeff shone through. There were even glimpses of Lucille that slipped through from time to time. Sally was sure she would be able to see the boy’s mother in him, if she knew the woman a little more, but the woman had preferred to keep her distance. There had been one visit to the island while the boy was baby, but it had not suited her. Her life was on the mainland.

Considering the state of her grandsons, Sally knew she was going to need to give them time and space to get through the debrief. It was going to be tough one, and certainly not suitable for young ears. Smiling at her foresight, she had the perfect task that would keep the little one busy.

“Go sit at the table, sweetheart. I’ve got something fun for you that I’ve hidden in the kitchen.”

Sally headed towards the kitchen cupboards, keeping a constant eye on the child as he pulled himself up onto one of the dinning room chairs. It wasn’t the most graceful method she’d ever seen, but he managed it. A gleeful smile came her way as he bounced on his knees, hands on the table. Opening the cupboard, Sally carefully retrieved the sprout box from the top shelf and carried it over. 

“Sit down properly now, and I’ll show you what I’ve got in here.”

Her great grandson lent forward before plopping himself back down on his bottom. She knew he’s be on his knees again in no time, but his excitement at what was in the box was winning right now, and she was going to make the most of it. Carefully opening the flaps, with the child straining his neck to peek inside, Sally removed the rocket shaped cookies and placed them before him. The gasp was accompanied by reaching hands, but Sally raised her finger up and he pulled his hands back before she could ask him to. Next to be placed in front of the boy was the tubes of coloured icing and a packet of jellybeans. Sally was relieved to see the vegetable box had done the trick as nothing was missing or opened. The look of pure joy that lit up the child’s face was priceless, though what little boy wouldn’t be excited with a box of cookies. 

“These are not for eating.”

The sorrow that filled those blue was genuine as a single small hand reached out. A little lip puckered.

“But cookies?”

“These cookies are for you to decorate for your Dad and uncles. Don’t you think it would help cheer them up if you made them some cookies?”

A slow nod was his response. 

“And if you ask them nicely, they might let you have one.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

The grin was back, and his little hand was reaching for the colourful tubes. Sally nudged the box closer, allowing the child to open the packet. Stepping away quickly, she grabbed a clean tray, chopping board and piled on the ingredients she required for sandwiches. As she approached a blue tube was waved in her direction. 

“Open please.”

Smiling at him, she placed her tray down and took the tube. Twisting off the stiff lids, she piled them to the side, knowing it was pointless to try keep them in any order. She would be lucky of there was any icing left to save after this little monster had finished with them. Slipping the tray from the bottom of her pile, she placed it before her great grandson before grabbing a wet wipe. She gave his hands the once over and finally opened box of cookies. His hand immediately darted in and grabbed one. As she used the rest of the cloth to clean her own hands, she gazed down at the boy as he squeezed blue squiggles over the first rocket. 

“You can put three of these on each cookie, understand?”

Sally held up the packet of jellybeans to some furious nodding. Slipping the zip lock open she lay it beside the cookie box. Probing fingers reached in. 

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

There was much concentration on that small round face as he counted, and it melted Sally’s heart. He could count so well thanks to the Thunderbirds that were hidden deep within the island. Each uncle helping by teaching him the number of their craft. Shifting her ingredients to the side, she started to prepare lunch for her family. They may not appreciate her cooking, but she was perfectly capable of making a decent sandwich. As long as she restrained herself from adding any ‘special ingredient’ the boys would eat them happily. It made food less interesting, but Sally could live with it every now and then. Keeping half an eye on the opposite side of the table. She buttered bread and layered up cooked ham, lettuce, tomatoes and cheese, before cutting the sandwiches into triangles. Before long she had used up and entire loaf and was in need of another packet of ham. Nipping into the kitchen she grabbed what she needed as well as an extra couple of plates. In the reflection on the automated kitchen unit, she spotted a hand dart into the sweet packet before heading straight to an awaiting mouth. 

“I saw that!”

She didn’t turn around to speak, preferring the element of surprise. Her great grandson’s reflection jumped as he turned her way, a face etched with shock. Picking up the items, she turned to face him. She fought the smile that always threatened when she’d caught someone in the act. Big guilty eyes pleaded with her. 

“How?”

“I see everything. I thought you would know that by now, young man. If I see you do that again you’ll be getting no cookie today, understand?”

He responded with a small pout and solemn nod. 

“Good. Do you want to finish those up? It’ll be lunch time soon.”

“Yes, Grammie!”

The two of them finished their work in companionable silence. The little boy’s tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth as he concentrated on making colourful patterns on the rockets. There was no repeat of the sneaky escapade and Sally was able to tidy up as he finished the last one. 

“All done!”

Sticky hands were thrown in the air with the exclamation. Sally grabbed a damp soapy cloth and headed over to the beaming boy for the inspection. 

“Very good! I think your Dad and uncles are going to love them. Now, time to clean you up.”

Sally grabbed the boy’s arms and swiftly wiped the multicoloured stains from them, as well as the icing that had managed to get all up his arms and onto his shirt too. Once he was all clean, she playfully wiped his face, getting a disgruntled pout back. She gave a quick wipe over the few saveable tubes; black, brown and white. Sally slid the tray to the side and removed the temptation of the jellybeans. 

“How about you help me prepare for lunch?”

“Okay.”

Sally ruffled the boy’s soft locks before retrieving two big sharing bags of chips and some bowls. Passing one to her great grandson, she observed him trying to pull it open. Opening hers, she offered it to him. The swap was accepted, and he gave her a cheeky grin as he snatched one out and ate it. Sally gasped comically, causing giggles to echo around the room. 

“Put them in the bowl, please.”

Upending the bag over the bowl, the boy filled it up with some almighty shakes. Sally took the empty bag and turned a blind eye to the eating of the three chips that had missed their target. With footsteps approaching, Sally tipped the other bag into the remaining bowl. Her boys would be hungry. It was Scott who appeared first, his eyes already spotting the food on the table, though he headed straight for his son. Sally stepped away to fill a jug with water. 

"Did you decorate all those cookies?"

Scott's voice was filled with the excitement and pride all parents expressed for their little one’s achievements. 

"Yes!"

Sally cast a loving eye over the pair. Her grandson knelt next to the chair, so he was the same level as his son. 

"You haven't eaten any already have you?"

"No."

There was so much pride in the little boy's voice as he soaked up his father’s attention. Scott lent in close and put his hand to the boy's ear. 

"Did Grammie make them?"

Scott had hushed his voice, but she still heard. Sally held her tongue, holding in her normal response of 'I heard that'. Her great grandson was chuckling. She headed over and slide the tray from the table. 

"I did not make them, and they are for after lunch. Now sit down, young man."

"I think I'm in trouble."

Scott whispered loudly to his son, before he scooped up the happy toddler and slipped into the vacated seat. There were enough chairs for everyone, but Scott needed the closeness. She could see the sadness in her grandson's blue eyes as clear as day. There was still healing that needed to be done. The rest of the family started to take their places at the table. Virgil joined her in the kitchen to grab plates and the jug of water. Sally carried glasses and joined her family for lunch, smiling as she watched many hands diving into the bowls of chips.


	5. Jeff

It had been an emotional rescue. Jeff had tried to help as much as possible. John, though more accurately EOS, had fed him tasks when they came up, but the feeling of helplessness had still settled within him. He had relayed information to the local authorities, reviewed visual data that required human eyes, and second checked all her communications. It had been scraps, leaving Jeff plenty of time to watch the drone footage and listen to his boys communicate to one another. They were professional, continuing on despite the harrowing sights they endured. It was an aspect of the job he wished he could take away. They weren’t always keen, but Jeff had made a counselling service available to the whole family, fully vetted and qualified to deal with their circumstances. It was always there if they needed someone to talk to and help them process the events of any rescue. He hoped at least one of them would be using it after what had occurred today. 

Slipping the stylus from its place, Jeff signed off on the mission report, then sent it to the GDF and local authorities with a sigh. His head fell into his hands and he closed his eyes against the world. Taking deep breaths, he tuned into the world around him, letting the sounds take over his mind. The gentle hum of the air-conditioning unit, an electrical buzz from somewhere to his left and the soft padding of bare feet. Eyes still closed; Jeff zeroed in on the familiar sound. Only one of his sons would creep around the place barefoot and no matter how much Gordon tried, he hadn’t been this light-footed in years. It was a sound that transported Jeff back years. Before he could open his eyes, the clatter of metal hitting the wood of his desk filled the room. 

“Vroom! Vroom!”

A smile crossed Jeff’s face as he raised his head, putting the stylus down in the process. A small head bobbled along his desk, just ahead of the toy plane that was being forced along the table by a small hand. There was a small pause in the plane’s taxiing. 

“Vroom! Vroom!”

Jeff pushed his chair back as he stood, allowing those young blue eyes to meet his. A glance at the clock confirmed Jeff’s suspicions. A small guilty smile crossed the boy’s face as he continued to roll the plane down the makeshift runway. A few quick strides around his desk, and Jeff slipped his hands under the boy’s armpits, scooping his grandson up into his arms. There was a small grumble from the child. 

“You should be asleep.”

“Fly plane.”

“It’s naptime, young man.”

“No.”

The boy shook his head vigorously, taking Jeff back to a very similar time in Kansas, when a similarly aged Scott had refused to nap. If his grandson was anything like his father, then it was not going to be easy to get the boy down again. The slight shift in time zones never helped the child either. Carrying the boy to his room, Jeff placed him on the plane covered bedspread. Immediately, his grandson went to climb down. Jeff grabbed the boy and sat in the bed with him, only to be given a pout when the plane was removed from the child’s hands. 

“My plane.”

“We can play with the plane later. Now, we sleep.”

The little boy was having none of it, and started wriggling away from Jeff, who just wasn’t quick enough. A small knee landed in a sensitive area, stealing Jeff’s breath with a groan. 

“Careful there, boy.”

Jeff wheezed as his grandson paused in his escape for a second to peer at the older man. Twisting to sit on the edge of the bed, pushing the mild throbbing to the back of his mind, Jeff made a grab for the boy. He caught him, but not before the plane was back in the toddler’s hands. He looked down on the child. 

“You aren’t going to go to sleep, are you?”

“No.”

Jeff sighed. His grandson would be a pain later on, having not had a good nap, something Scott really didn’t need right now. The least Jeff could do was give Scott some time to rest. 

“If you’re not going to sleep, why don’t we play planes quietly in here?”

At least Scott wouldn’t worry about his son’s whereabouts if he came to check on him. The lad grinned as Jeff let him wiggle out of his grip. He watched as the child pottered over to the box of toys and dug into it for another plane. Jeff had had a similar box of planes as a child, a passion his mother had a hand in, even if it was only a hobby for her. Scott had shared the interest, which he was now sharing with the next generation. Not that Jeff could blame him. With the most technologically advance machines taking off around him, it would be surprising if his grandson didn’t pick up even the smallest interest. Carefully Jeff lowered himself to the floor, finding a comfortable position against the bed. A plastic GDF flyer was brought over and placed in his hands before his grandson darted off to start circling the room. A few energetic laps later and the boy finally realised Jeff hadn’t moved. Pausing mid-flight and pointing at the flyer, the child made his demand. 

“Fly Grampa. Fly.”

Jeff responded with a serious face and a nod. Carefully repositioning the plane’s engines so they pointed down, he slowly made the plane rise in a hover. This seemed to be exactly what the boy wanted as he continued his loop around the room before turning and heading straight for Jeff.

“Fire!”

The boy blew raspberries, which had Jeff biting his lip to stop from laughing. His grandson could be so damn cute. As his grandson approached, Jeff played dutifully, pretending to dodge all the bullets being fired at the flyer. He swung it this way and that until it was time to admit defeat. Jeff spiralled the flyer and crashed it into the floor. 

“Bang!”

His grandson’s face lit up with glee as her flew his plane away at a slower pace than before. A yawn stretched across the child’s face and Jeff smiled. He knew it was just a matter of time now. His grandson continued, rolling the toy along a chest of draws before slowly plodding back to Jeff and falling to his knees. The boy was visibly fighting to stay awake now, the last burst of energy ebbing away. The flyer was retrieved and both planes were wafted about in a slow dogfight. Another large yawn stilled the boy’s body. His arms fell to his sides and the toys clicked as they hit the ground. Large sleepy blinks broke the boy’s gaze, and the flyer was released so he could rub his eye. Jeff opened up his arms. 

“Come here, son.”

His grandson shuffled forward, and Jeff guided the boy into his lap. His grandson leant against his torso. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he took the plane from the child’s hand and held it up before him. It was an old Spitfire. Jeff spoke softly into the boy’s ear, whispering all the facts he could recall about the plane. He pointed out the guns and explained the colours and symbols. The child’s head had slumped before he had finished the explanation. Quietly placing the toy to the side, Jeff peered down at his grandson. The closed eyes and gentle rise of the chest confirmed he’d fallen asleep. 

With the utmost care, Jeff lifted the boy and tucked him into his bed, slipping the blanket up and over his small body. He knelt for a minute, taking in the peaceful form on his grandson. He heart was full of love, not only for his grandson but for the sons he’d put to bed so many times, so many years ago. Brushing his fingers through the child’s hair and away from his eye, Jeff leant forward and planted a kiss on the boy’s forehead. 

Jeff’s body complained as he stood, age and time in deep space taking its toll on his joints. Turning to leave, he paused at the sight of Scott leaning against the doorframe. There had been no sound of footsteps that Jeff could remember so he had no idea how long he had been observed. Scott just nodded and Jeff headed out, turning on the forgotten baby monitor so they would be alerted when the child woke. It was only after he had softly closed the door, that Scott spoke. 

“Thank you, Dad.”

It was barely a whisper, but the relief in that man’s exhausted eyes was clear. Jeff placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. The man was a great father. Jeff was so proud of him. 

“No problem, son. I suggest you have a nap also. He’ll have a new bout of energy once he’s awake.”

Scott sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Jeff knew how tiring parenting could be, and Scott had a demanding job on top of all that. His son had struggled to sleep before he’d become a father, so Jeff was happy to see Scott nod and head towards his own room, yawning and stretching with each step.


	6. Alan

After almost two weeks in space, Alan was glad to be back on Earth. There was something about space food which got boring very quickly. When he’d off-loaded the “space truckers”, as they called themselves, onto Global One, he’d managed to grab a couple of chocolate bars which had tasted like heaven. As usual, he docked up with Thunderbird Five to catch up with John before descending. Alan knew John enjoyed his short visits, and it had become a ritual after long missions. 

There had been no one to meet him at the airlock today. Instead, Alan found a tired John floating in the comm sphere, tapping away on a virtual keyboard. Shadows haunted those solemn green eyes, which had frozen Alan to the spot temporarily. Alan felt no shame in wrapping himself around the floating body of his older brother, which flinched before relaxing into the embrace. That’s how Alan knew he’d missed a bad one. John was a bundle of stress beneath him, and Alan only left Five after John had promised to come down before the end of the day. EOS had gladly agreed to help force him down, with Alan threatening to tell Grandma if he broke the promise. John could be the most stubborn of them all.

Popping the top on the cola he had stolen from Gordon’s mini-fridge, Alan slurped his way to the living room. He spluttered at the sight of his father struggling to get off the floor as his nephew pushed a car along the floor behind him. Cola fizzed up into his nostrils and he coughed. 

“Alan!”

The little boy ran full pelt into Alan’s legs, giving them an almighty hug before gazing up. Their blue eyes met. 

“Play, Alan.”

Alan bent down and wrapped his arms around his nephew properly, lifting the boy up and being careful not to spill the last of his drink. 

“Where’s Scott?”

Alan carried the boy over to his father, before letting him go and helping the old man up. His Dad may have recovered from his time in space but that didn’t mean he could keep up with an energetic toddler. 

“Still asleep. It was a long one and I thought it best not to disturb him.”

“Alan, play.”

There was a tug on Alan’s hand. Downing the last of the drink, he placed the bottle on his father’s desk before turning to his nephew. 

“Want a piggyback ride?”

“Yes!”

His nephew bounced around him, almost whacking his head against Alan’s. Kneeling, small arms wrapped around his neck from behind and Alan caught the boy’s shoes in his elbows. Standing up with a small jolt, to help settle the boy in a comfortable position, he started to stroll around the room in no particular direction. His nephew waved a hand in the air and yelled in Alan’s ear.

“Faster. Faster.”

“How about I take this one down to the beach?”

“Beach.”

“Thank you, Alan.”

Alan headed towards the changing room to grab the beach bag. Scott had learnt to be prepared and always had a bag of clothes, toys and long-lasting snacks ready to grab for beach trips. It took away some of the hassle and meant it was less likely for someone to forget something important. After retrieving the bag, he left through the kitchen, raiding the fridge for some real food of his own. Alan was surprised to find sandwiches, which he slipped onehandedly into a box with some carrot sticks. He had to be a little bit healthy or Grandma would have his hide, and not for the first time. Adding some extra bottles of water, he shuffled his nephew higher and headed away from the villa. 

The sea breeze blew at them gently and Alan smiled, enjoying it after the recycled air of Thunderbird Three. His neck was relieved of some pressure as his nephew lent back and waved to the passing birds. 

“Faster, Alan.”

Rolling his eyes, Alan upped the pace once they had reached the dirt path. It wasn’t the largest increase in speed, the uneven ground and extra weight forcing him to go carefully, but his nephew was satisfied. Giggles of joy filled the air. Alan slowed as he got to the decline down to the small beach, his lungs complaining from the sudden exercise it hadn’t been prepared for. 

“Beach. Beach.”

His nephew was getting harder to carry now as he wriggled in excitement. Alan gave up the fight to keep him on his back and let the child slip to the ground. The moment he was free, he was off. Alan jogged behind him, glad his nephew was still small and easy to keep up with. Thankfully the boy stopped at the flat rock at the edge of the sand.

“Shoes!”

Alan removed the boy’s shoes, socks and trousers, before letting him run on to the sand. He watched as he removed his own shoes and socks, as the child made his way over the volcanic sand. A few strides onto the beach and Alan dumped all the stuff down and chased after his nephew, who was already at the waters edge. His nephew laughed as the waves washed over his feet before running away from the sea as if it was chasing him. He would then head back out to splash in it again. Alan stood beside him, one eye on the sea just in case an extra strong wave came in. He let his nephew go up to his knees, although he never stayed that deep for long. Scott had only ever let the boy swim in the ocean if there was more than two of them about, and only while wearing the right buoyancy aids. They all knew the waters around the beach well, but Scott would not take any chances with his son.

Alan smiled and stepped back as the boy put his hands in the water before throwing them into the air. Spray arched around the boy who filled the air with hearty chuckles. It was a pleasure to see. Before long they had made their way down the beach. His nephew ran over and embraced Alan’s legs before peering up at him. It still threw Alan, from time to time, to see the familiar eyes of his oldest brother looking up at him, rather than down. 

“Snack please.”

“Shall we see what your Dad put in the bag?”

The two of them ran across the sand towards their discarded things. His nephew opened the bag and peered inside. An arm went in and pulled out some dried strawberries. Alan sat down and his nephew fell back between his legs. After opening the packet for the boy, he snatched up the sandwiches and gobbled them down, not realising how hungry he had been. Now they had paused, Alan could relax a little and let his focus wander slightly. The sounds of the beach around him were peaceful. The crashing of the waves against the rocks mingled with the wind and birds to make a soothing atmosphere. No wonder Virgil liked to come down here to unwind and sketch. He could almost forget about the world and the weight of responsibility that fell on his shoulders by being part of International Rescue. Only the gentle brushing of an arm against his leg reminded him of his current responsibility. Grabbing the carrot sticks, he offered one to his small companion. It was happily accepted. They crunched away together, before Alan pulled out the bottles of water. Finishing one himself, he made sure his charge drank a good portion of the other, before swapping it for the deflated beach ball. An excited gasp confirmed he’d made the correct call. His nephew poked the ball as Alan inflated it, and the once the tab was secure, Alan held it out. His nephew snatched it and ran away before Alan could even stand up. Laughter came from behind him making him turn around. There was Scott, his shirt slightly ruffled from where he’d slept in it. 

“He was running circles around Dad when I got back.”

The deep chuckle from his brother was something Alan had missed over the years. Scott shook his head.

“Thank you, Alan. I didn’t mean to sleep for so long.”

“Dad! Play ball.”

“I think you’re wanted.”

“I believe you are right. Fancy trying to wear him out with me?”

“What do you think I’ve been doing all this time? I’m going to sit here and watch you get outrun by a toddler.”

Alan grinned at Scott as the man kicked off his shoes and ran after his son. They both knew he would be joining them in a minute. It wasn’t just the fact that Alan only got to see his nephew briefly that meant he would be getting up to play with them. It was also rare that he got to spend time with Scott like this, away from work and peril. They were all so busy that quality time together was so rare, and if they did get time off, they were often all exhausted. Alan yawned. They might always be exhausted, but at least they could have this time. Standing up, he brushed the worst of the sand off, before he jogged in the direction of the multicoloured beachball that was making its escape towards the sea.


End file.
